City of secerts
by DrenchedInMusic
Summary: You may think you know what happend in the mortal instruments. But your wrong. You may think that everyone got their happy ending. But your wrong. This is what really happend. Starting from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first fan fic. Kinda sucks since ive been reading on this site for like over 3 years now. Haha I actually like were this story is gonna go so hope you like it. READ AND RATE! OR IMA GO HAM! A lot of people probably don't know what that means. But seriously R&R. haters can hate flamers flame lovers please rate. There was no intention for the rhyming it just kinda happened. I don't own the mortal instruments. Duhh. ALEC ISNT GAY! He falls in love with my character Rebecca but mangus will have a gay lover. Just sayin'.**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The boy sat and stared at the black hair dye that lay in front of him. After this there was no going back. Did he even want to go back? Was he capable? Does biggie smalls live in the mountains with tupac? (AN: yes I just quoted Shane Dawson. I love him. I have like 8 of his t-shirts. Look him up on youtube.) The answer to all three of those questions are yes. HE was ready, and he would make his father proud.

People say that the crowed streets, the loud people and all the coffee shops and pizza parlors that seemed to be in every single turn made New York all the more worse, But to Clary it was home. She lived slept and breathed New York. And honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. But one thing she would change in a heart beat is her best friends constant nagging at her how she wont go to Pandemonium. "It's the hottest club in New York!" Simon persuaded for about the hundredth time. Clary sighed. " Fine. If I go with you will you shut the-" Clary's phone began to ring but that's all Simon needed to hear. She had said yes and he was perfectly happy. The caller id on her phone read mom. "Yeah?" "Clarissa Fray you come home this minute!" What the? Someone crapped the bed this morning. "Mom im out with Simon." "Clary did I ask who you were out with? No. I told you to come home. " The panic in her mothers words were growing with each word, but clary didn't understand. She hadn't done anything wrong. "Clary. Did you hear me?" "Yeah I heard you mom" Clary snapped her phone shut. " Do you have to go home?" said Simon. "Yeah. But were still going to that stupid club or whatever." "Are you sure your mom sounded pretty tense." "I don't care. Were going. " Clary tugged on Simons arm towards the direction of her house, little did those two friends know that their lives were about to change forever.

When they got home Clary's mother Jocelyn was waiting for her. Clary just stared at her, walked up the stairs and slammed the door. Leaving a very awkward Simon and an angry Jocelyn. "Hey " "Hello Simon. Now if you'll excuse me" Jocelyn turned around and walked up the stairs towards her daughters room. Behind the door was yelling and a bunch of uncomprehedable words. This was gonna be along day.

Love it? Hate it? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: last chapter was really short. But I don't own the MI. Rebecca is going to be introduced into this chapter and she's Jaces twin sister. Ill explain that later on through the story.

CHAPTER 2:

The smell of sweat and alcohol was so strong Clary thought the smell would never leave her nostrils. Her and Simon were in the middle of the dance floor bobbing their heads along to the beat. Someone bumped into her, "oh sorry" a guy with jet black hair and the bluest eyes Clary's ever seen and he ran away after a girl wearing a floor length dress with the same color hair and a taller guy with golden curly hair. They were going into the storage room behind the bathrooms. Clary wouldn't have cared but those people were carrying knifes and they were following a boy with blue hair. "Simon! Look!" she said. Simon looked at the direction were Clary was pointing. "I don't see anything." " How do you not see those people with knifes!" "Clary there's no one there!" Clary glared and walked towards the storage room. She pushed her way through the crowd as fast she could, when she finally got into the room she hid behind a pillar and watched as the 3 teenagers circled around the blue haired boy who was strapped into a chair. The boy with the golden hair was asking him question. "Where did you come from?" he asked holding what Clary thought was knife, to the boys throat. "I don't know what you're talking about" he answered. "You think im gonna believe you?" The boy with the golden hair talked liked he had nothing to loose. "Jace-" the boy with the black hair said. So that was his name, Jace. "Stop playing with it and kill it already" Jace looked at the black haired boy and nodded. "NO! STOP!" Clary jumped from her hiding spot. Jace and the others looked at her appalled. "Who are you? How can you see us?" Said the Black haired boy. " What do you mean how can i see you? Im not blind! And im not going to let you kill this innocent person!" Jace looked at Clary. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop us? You?" he said with a smile on his face." Not me the police. I already called them." "Cool" he replied and turned back to the blue haired boy "any last words?" "Your kind will die shadow hunter" Jace took the knife he was holding and stuck it through the boys heart. Clary would have screamed but the boy had turned into a dust looking substance and he was gone. It was physically impossible for words to come out of her mouth. " You'll be seeing us," said jace and with that the three teens were gone. Simon came into the room followed by a security guard. "There gone," Clary said. She walked out of the club and ran as fast as she could home followed by Simon. But her mother's words were running through her thoughts "_Go out with Simon Clary and don't come back home. It's not safe. Please don't come back. Ill call you. And I love you." _

Clary thought her mother was crazy and she walked out with Simon, but despite her words Clary ran home anyways. Not looking back.

" Something's not right. She shouldn't have have seen us. WE had our glamour on." Said Alec. "Maybe she's a shadow hunter," Said jace. Alec stopped his pacing. "Seriously Jace? Did you even see her? She didn't have any marks" "Maybe she's a Fay?" Said Rebecca she had been filled in on the situation and quite frankly she didn't understand but what she did know was that her brother seemed very interested. She didn't know if he was interested in the whole situation or the girl, but when he talked about this girl something changed in Jaces voice. Rebecca didn't know what it was but it was defiantly there. "we have to tell Hodge." Said Alec " or we can just try to find her" said Isabelle. "I agree with Izzy" said Jace. "Are you serious? Do you honestly think we would be able to find one person in New York in a short period of time? No. Were telling Hodge." Alec left the kitchen and went o find Hodge. " Well that went well." Said Jace. Earning him a hit upside the head by the two girls. No matter what anyone said Jace was going to find that girl with the long curly flaming red hair with the greenest eyes he's ever seen. He would never forget those green eyes.


End file.
